1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the packaging art, and is concerned in particular with an improved display package for watchbands and other like articles of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional widely employed watchband display package includes separable transparent tray and cover components. The cover has side walls which are loosely received in a telescoped relationship within the side walls of the tray in the assembled state. Interlocking elements integrally associated with the telescoped side walls serve to releasably interconnect the assembled tray and cover.
Several disadvantages are associated with this type of packaging. First, the telescoped side walls of the cover intrude into the tray and in so doing, limit the space available for accommodating watchbands of increased width.
Second, the interlocking elements of the telescoped side walls are confusingly intricate and difficult to manipulate, so much so that the cover and tray components are often broken as a result of being pulled apart by frustrated consumers.
Third, the interlocking elements provide a somewhat loose connection between the tray and cover, which can result in relative movement and rattling between the two during subsequent handling.